


Ended Like a Bad Dream

by cr0ssmyheart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Help, Hurt!Michael, Hurt/Comfort, It probably sucks, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Protective!Luke, first ever fanfic, idk - Freeform, injured!michael, might add a seconds chapter to this, protective!ashton, protective!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0ssmyheart/pseuds/cr0ssmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off recent events (Mikey getting burnt). Couldn't find any fics like this so I decided to write one.</p><p>"Out of nowhere, I saw another burst of flame to my left... Then, I was running."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ended Like a Bad Dream

It was the second night of three London shows on 5 Seconds Of Summer’s Rock Out With Your Socks Out tour. The four boys were raring to get out on stage, having had a great first night at the huge arena. Little did they know that that night would become one of the scariest performances of their career to date, and would end in a trip to the hospital for one of them.

The show went as well as any other, with the crowd screaming wildly and the boys sharing jokes in between songs. As they finished Amnesia, Luke looked around the arena, taking in the huge amount of fans that took the time to come and see him and his best friends. Thinking back to when they were just starting out, he smiled a little to himself before launching into Beside You with renewed energy.

It was on the very last song before the encore that disaster struck.

**~Michael POV~**

The evening was coming to a close. We’d nearly finished playing our final song, She Looks So Perfect, and the flame machines were on. I’d always loved how awesome they looked on stage and tonight was no exception. I was aware of them out of the corner of my eye, focusing on what I was playing.

Losing myself momentarily in the guitar solo, I moved over to the raised platform on my side of the stage. Intensified screaming from the fans on the front row, who I had moved slightly closer to in doing so, met my ears and I spared myself a small smile, relishing in the fact that there were people who loved us and what we did. It was more than we could ever have hoped for a few years ago when we had a relatively small following on YouTube.

Out of nowhere, I saw another burst of flame to my left.

Before I knew it, white hot pain was searing up the side of my face. Stunned and not entirely sure what had just happened, my hands flew to my head, cutting off the guitar mid-chord.

For what seemed like hours (but was, I am told, a few seconds), I stood there, dazed. Then, I was running, away from the pain, away from the screams which sounded like they were miles away.

What was the pain? I couldn’t remember.

What happened next was something of a blur. Somewhere in the events I must have acquired a towel, which I ended up holding it to my head, craving the limited relief it gave me. I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t see. Someone guided me to sit down and that was where I stayed, holding my head, rocking slowly back and forth. I had no idea what was going on.

**~Luke POV~**

She Looks So Perfect was coming to an end when Michael’s guitar suddenly cut out. I glanced over in his direction but the flames coming from the front of the stage obscured my view. Shrugging it off, I continued down to the end of the runway.

Something was off, though. The screams coming from Michael’s side of the stage sounded as if they were screams of fear, rather than those of adoring fans who were just happy to be seeing their idols. I frowned, wondering what on Earth could have happened.

Turning and walking back towards Ashton, I realised Michael was no longer on stage. Glancing to the right, I saw Calum also retreating backstage. I sent a quizzical look to Ashton, who was getting up from behind his drums, and the two of us ran offstage to see what was going on, leaving the screams behind us.

The sight that met my eyes once I got there made my heart drop with fear and worry. Michael was sitting on a box, clutching a towel to his head, rocking backwards and forwards ever so slightly.

An overwhelming stench of burnt hair filled my nose.

My eyes met Ash’s, who promptly moved to talk to a tech, I assumed to work out exactly what had happened. But my mind was putting the pieces together, and I all but ran over to Michael, desperate to see if he was okay.

**~Michael POV~**

Suddenly there were gentle hands on my arms. Someone, no, more than one person was speaking to me, but I couldn’t distinguish the words.

My head was moved upwards by a hand under my chin and I blinked, becoming aware of bright blue eyes. Whatever they saw when they looked at me made them fill with concern and fear and I looked down again, unsure of what was happening. The pain was intensifying and a felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Words reached my ears.

“You’ll be okay Mikey, the ambulance is on its way, everything will be okay…”

Processing that, I leaned into the embrace. “L-luke?”

“Oh, Mikey…” Sensing my confusion, he added, “Do you remember what happened?”

I thought, vaguely recalling the last thing I had seen being one of the flames. “Erm…”

A voice came from my left. Calum. “You were hit by one of the flames, Mikes.” A hand moved to my knee and stayed there, and after a few seconds I placed a hand on top of it.

I registered Ashton approaching and looked up again. “The ambulance is nearly here Mikey.” He crouched down in front of me, next to Calum. “How you feeling?”

I groaned. “H-hurts.” Looking down, I missed the worried looks between my three bandmates.

Suddenly, a paramedic approached, ushering them away. Reluctantly, I allowed Luke to detach himself from around me and move a short distance away. Ash put his arm around him, sensing that he was beginning to panic. I felt a twinge of guilt rush through me, realising it was my fault.

I had been burnt. That explained the searing pain I had felt; the flame had been too close, closer than any of the others. The event was something I was struggling to recall, but based off what I had been told that flame had hit the side of my face and my hair.

Oh God, my hair! Was I going to lose any of it?

Soon I was loaded into the ambulance. Feeling someone squeeze my hand, I saw Luke had accompanied me. I squeezed back, smiling slightly.

“You’ll be okay, Mikey.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic ah...  
> It was meant to be a oneshot but I might add a second chapter. Idk.  
> Tell me what you think?
> 
> Title credit: 5SOS - Heartache On The Big Screen


End file.
